The Fall
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Tumblr promt - could you write kara comforting lena after catching her in 2x15? bc being thrown off a building must be traumatizing af. This took a little turn, hope you don't mind!


She falls silently, because Luthors don't scream- even when they're falling off skyscrapers.

A little over five seconds.

That's how long it should take her to hit the ground.

It isn't even long enough for her to reach terminal velocity.

She tries not to be disappointed about that, but the scientist in her is a little miffed.

Really, if she's going to die, she could at least get to die at terminal velocity.

It amazes her how slow time passes, while she's plummeting through the air.

There's plenty of time to think.

About what her life was.

About what it could have been.

Kara.

She hopes Kara heard her, that she got the information she needed about the aliens being held captive.

She wishes she had been brave enough to tell Kara how she really feels.

To tell her that she wants to be much more than 'friends'.

That she can see the sun rise and set in Kara's eyes.

She's been brave about a lot of things.

She was brave when her biological mother died and she was sent to live at the orphanage.

She was brave when the Luthors adopted her.

She was brave when Lionel died.

When Lex began his descent into madness and when he was eventually locked away.

When Lilian kidnapped her from prison.

She's brave now, even as she plummets to her death.

But she wasn't brave enough for Kara.

She supposes it's for the best, if she had had the courage to tell Kara her feelings it would only hurt the reporter all the more when she read the headline tomorrow morning.

"Luthor heiress commits suicide, dives to her death off L-Corp tower."

Because she's sure that's how they'll spin it - villainize her even in death.

She closes her eyes tightly against the wind, trying desperately to summon the memory of those sky blue eyes.

If she's going to die, she'd like the last thing she sees to be Kara's face.

She snaps to a halt.

It's too soon, something in the back of her mind screams.

She should still have 1.2 seconds before she hits the concrete.

It doesn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

In fact, it doesn't hurt at all.

She opens her eyes to see Kara's face above her, and she thanks her lucky stars that this is what the afterlife is like. Maybe she's done enough to atone for her family's sins after all.

"Kara." She whispers softly, surprised that she can still feel her heart pounding in her chest - an odd feeling for a dead person to be sure.

Wrapping her arms around Kara's neck, she tugs herself up, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. In life she may have been too frightened to act, but in death she has nothing left to lose.

She'll be damned if she misses another opportunity.

She pulls back, taking in the shock in Kara's eyes. They flicker to her lips, wide and confused; and suddenly Lena realizes they're floating.

She looks down to the Supergirl suit under her fingers and she is suddenly one hundred percent positively sure of four things.

The first is that she's not dead, she's very much alive- cradled above the concrete in Supergirl's strong arms.

The second is that her beloved Kara and Supergirl are one and the same.

The third is that she's just kissed Supergirl and by proxy Kara.

The fourth is that Kara kissed her back.

Her mind races through the facts, the possibilities, the options,

"Later, I promise." the hero whispers, as if reading her mind; and then they're floating higher, over the wall of her balcony. The next few moments are a blur - Supergirl disposing of the would-be assassins and listening to her breathless description of where Lilian is hiding the aliens.

The hero makes to fly away, no doubt off to save the day, and Lena knows it's selfish - knows she shouldn't - but she can't stop the word that tumbles from her lips.

"Kara."

Kara stops, turning to face her slowly.

"I know that you have to go, but please tell me that I didn't just ruin or friendship. The las thing I wan-"

Kara crosses the balcony in two steps, catching her lips in an unexpected kiss. Soft hands frame her face and a gentle tongue feathers her lips and good god kissing Kara is so much better than she has ever imagined.

It's over all too quickly and she keeps her eyes pressed tightly shut, even as Kara's thumbs caress her cheeks.

"I have to go." She hopes she isn't imagining the regret in Kara's voice. "But I'll be back and we can talk, I promise."

"Go. Save the day. I'll leave the balcony door at my apartment unlocked."

Another soft kiss and Kara releases her. When she finally opens her eyes, she can just make out Kara's cape fluttering on the skyline.

Out of all of the ways for falling off of a balcony to end, she thinks she pretty much hit the jackpot.

 **Go check out my other fics and come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727**


End file.
